kn_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Lorraine Jiang
Lorraine Jiang, '''also known as '''Cortex, is a spy and a member of the villainous group ORACLE. History Origin Raised in France, her parents were members of China’s Intelligence agency and stationed in France to partake in espionage and assassination. At a young age, she realized that she had an unusual influence on how those around her acted. As she grew older, her family raised her in the business of spying and taught her what they knew. When her father blew his cover, however, their superiors ordered their operation terminated. Paranoid, she made her parents forget her and had them go into hiding. Remaining in France she decided to go freelance and join a spy-for-hire group with no love for China. Because of her upbringing, she became very paranoid and reluctant to form personal relationships with others. This was challenged however by her partner Miles from her group’s English branch. The two were paired for mercenary work on her first job and while she found his standoffish demeanor somewhat irritating, he grew on her over time. Eventually the two became romantically involved and were hired by an American scientist to deal with some crazy super vigilantes. Appearance Lorraine is a young woman of Chinese ancestry. She has light tan skin, long black hair usually up in a ponytail, and dark-colored eyes. Personality Cocky and a bit sadistic, Lorraine has a flair for the dramatic aspects of her job. She takes every opportunity to show off her skills. In line with her powers, she prefers to be in control and is excellent at influencing people, able to turn her enemies against each other sometimes even without use of her powers. She enjoys her craft, controlling others as if she were playing with dolls. It's likely that she makes herself think of her victims as "not real" to block out the guilt she feels for manipulating them. Unlike her boyfriend, often sends retorts back at the heroes or even initiates banter herself. She was delighted that Firefly uses an insect theme so she could have an excuse to use countless spider-themed lines when fighting him - "step into my parlor", "caught in my web, little fly?" She casually uses intimate gestures but rarely means them; only when she's alone with Miles does anything "real" come out. Abilities Powers Telepathic Projection – She can project her thoughts into someone else's mind, but cannot receive any of their thoughts back unless she establishes control. Mind Control – She has the ability to control people's minds. Her control has three “levels” that are as follows - * Disruption - She can change the way a person's mind receives sensory input, causing them to feel any level of discomfort from just simple disorientation/dizziness to full-body pain. It can only be active for a short time but can be used on multiple targets at once. She usually uses this to gain the upper hand in battle or make a quick getaway. * Suggestion - She can telepathically direct a person to carry out a task, and if their will is won over they will comply, unless Lorraine breaks the connection purposefully or the task becomes impossible. Once the task is completed the victim will immediately regain control of themself. Lorraine can focus on other things while using this level of control, so it is the one she most often employs during battle. * Total Control - She can completely take over a person’s mind to the point where they have almost no autonomy and will carry out any task she gives them. However, this level of control requires total and constant concentration and thus isn’t very viable in battle. Emotion Inducement – She can force it upon someone to feel any emotion she chooses, such as fear or anger. Memory Manipulation -–She can force a person to block out memories, or implant new ones. This requires the same level of concentration as "total control". Skills Hand-to-Hand Combat – While not her preferred method, she is proficient in this area. Marksmanship – Lorraine is quite skilled at sniping and pistol usage. Computer Hacking – Lorraine has above average computer skills. Weaknesses While Lorraine is capable at hand to hand combat, she usually relies on stealth and surprise to get her opponents, she therefore has low constitution and is at a disadvantage in open combat. Anything that breaks her mental concentration will also disrupt her control and usually free her victim. Relationships Trivia Category:Klutz's characters